


Virtual Insanity

by cherry619



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/William Regal, M/M, POV Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 19:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12777657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry619/pseuds/cherry619
Summary: Seth is there after Dean's match with Regal to pick up the pieces.





	Virtual Insanity

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure where this one really came from. I think it originally was a dream that just wouldn't leave me alone so this was born. Set in FCW era. I guess I just really wanted to see Seth's reactions after Dean's match with Regal so it's 100% his POV. Hope you like it!

“Let me in to see him!”

Seth startled very quickly after hearing that voice. He didn’t expect to hear that voice anymore tonight. Especially after what happened.

Seth was a ball of angst and anxiety currently. His hand was becoming clammy where it was clutching Dean’s hand, but he refused to let it go.

The man was currently lying down on the trainer’s table, dead to world as he snoozed in medicated unconsciousness. His shoulder heavily wrapped and iced up, kept close to his body by a sling. Seth knew that if Dean wasn’t currently out for the count he’d be trying to go to the nearest bar to drink away his pain and would absolutely loathe being given so much attention medically.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea Mr. Regal.”

Seth heard one of the staff say and his breath froze for a moment. He wasn’t sure what he was supposed to say to the guy if he came in. Like, “hey thanks for crippling my and on and off again boyfriend/lover I appreciate it!”

Seth was a bundle of nerves and anxiety as he watched Regal’s and Dean’s match backstage. He wasn’t sure exactly what he was supposed to call him and Dean. Boyfriends seemed too personal and fuck buddies just seemed to cold. What they had together was...indescribable. People didn’t understand them, they didn’t understand how straight-laced Seth would ever be caught dead with Dean, not to even mention the multiple battles they had together and are still having.

Seth wasn’t even sure how it happened either. Somehow Dean’s grating and infuriating presence wormed its way under Seth’s skin and after months of trying to expel him he finally just gave up and accepted it.

However, Seth couldn’t help the instant feeling of jealously that always struck him whenever Regal was in the picture. When Dean became laser focused on something, it damn near consumed his whole attention until the point of insanity. Of course, insanity was literally defined as doing the same thing repeatedly but expecting different results and that could honestly be a text book definition for how Dean got with things. Their relationship wasn’t air tight, Seth knew that Dean fucked around a lot and would often seek other men than him and for as much as Dean knew, Seth did too. However, Seth wasn’t going to tell him that he stopped a long time ago after realizing that the other men did nothing for Seth and all he really wanted was Dean.

Seth questioned Dean and Regal’s relationship on multiple occasions but all it did was make Dean upset so he often dropped it.

In fact, they were currently on the outs due to the fighting over Dean’s match with Regal. He didn’t even get the chance to wish Dean luck before he stormed out there. All Seth could do was watch anxiously from the backstage area.

When the final bell rang Seth had almost bitten through his lip as he watched Dean being helped to the back by two referees, his arm locked tight around his chest trying his best to keep it immobile.

His legs were almost like jelly as he pushed and shoved and yelled drunken slurs and profanities at the men trying to help.

It was almost to the point of biting and scratching until Seth rushed through the backstage area and laid a comforting palm across the nape of his neck and Dean instantly settled. Seth felt an odd feeling of satisfaction wash over him at seeing the two referees amazed at what was transpiring. The man went from amped up to 100 to basically 1 with just a touch of a hand.

Dean was adamant about no hospitals though, or no help at all and if it wasn’t for Seth convincing the backstage doctor to slip a sedative in a glass of water Seth was sure that Dean would be stumbling outside trying to reach the nearest bar.

So, here Dean lies, already treated the best that the backstage could handle. Shoulder got popped back in and ice was being used to try and keep the inflammation down. The doctor encouraged Seth to try and get him to see a hospital for x-rays just in case, but Seth was counting this as win currently.

They were basically left to their own devices until Seth heard _his_ voice echoing down the hallway.

“Mr. Regal, please, he’s finally asl-”

“I don’t give a bloody hell what he is!”

Seth swallowed his nerves and steeled himself for what eventually barreled through the door.

Regal was dressed in his normal suit attire, always appearing dapper and put together despite what transpired in ring. His hair was still damp from a shower and Seth noticed his eyes never left Dean’s immobile body in the bed, that is until his blue eyes flicked to Seth and Dean’s clasped hands.

“Mr. Rollins...” Regal started, clearly not expecting him to be there. Regal cleared his throat before beginning, “I didn’t expect Mr. Ambrose to have visitors.”

“Yeah, well _someone_ has to look out for him. God knows the idiot won’t do it himself.” Seth punctuated, feeling nervous at the way Regal’s eyes never left Dean’s body. He gripped Dean’s hand harder, sweat beading on his forehead. He was suddenly all too aware at the fact that neither he nor Dean changed out of their clothes from earlier so essentially, they were both in their underwear.

“Well, the poor boy just needs to learn some manners and maybe he might have more friends.”

Seth bit his tongue at the rebuke that wanted to escape. He wouldn’t do well duking it out with Regal, and if Dean ever found out he’d be pissed anyway. Seth decided to choose his own battles.

“Well,” Regal’s eyes finally left Dean’s body and began rolling in his head, looking at everything but them huddled together. “Just wanted to check up on him to see how he’s doing.”

_Coming from the guy that dislocated Dean’s arm._ Seth scoffed to himself but didn’t let Regal see. “I’m sure he appreciates it.”

Seth watched as Regal gritted his teeth for a second, clearly not happy with Seth’s double-edged words. Regal wasn’t the only one that could play games with his words.

Seth was expecting the man to say more, to continue to gloat, or do _something_ but he did nothing but tip his head and turn to leave. Seth breathed a sigh of relief, his grip finally laxing on Dean’s hand. He winced at noticing how red and purple Dean’s hand had gotten from his bruising grip. Dean would kill him if his right hand was too sore to jack off with.

“Oh, one thing Mr. Rollins.” Regal continued, looking behind his shoulder.

“Yeah?”

“You’d do yourself well to remember your _place_ in this...this mess you’ve got yourself in.”

“Excuse me?” Seth asked, standing up and breaking contact with Dean for the first time in an hour. He suddenly felt so underdressed for this confrontation that he knew was bound to happen. “I’m not sure I’m exactly following you.”

“I think you know... _Seth_ just mind your p’s and q’s next time and we’ll get along swimmingly. I must be going now, tell Dean I stopped by when he awakens. See you shortly.”

With that, Regal walked out leaving Seth staring agape behind him. He gritted his teeth to the point where they almost felt like they might crack under the pressure.

It wasn’t until he felt a hand firmly grab his ass that he snapped out of his staring. “Wuh...Dean!” Seth cried, heart beating a mile a fucking minute after Dean had basically groped him.

 “You scared me half to death!” Seth said as he turned to the bed where Dean was currently smiling despite his eyes being closed. “Whaaa....” Dean coughed his voice sounding rougher than normal. “Youswere putting it in ma face....tought I’ twas mine.” Dean slurred out making Seth laugh at how out of it he still was.

Bending down, Seth carded a hand through his unruly curls, knowing that if Dean was 100% sober and functioning he’d likely try and bite Seth’s hand off. So, Seth enjoyed having a Dean that was actually vulnerable and needed some TLC. It was such a rare occasion to see.

“Hmmm....” Dean hummed in satisfaction.

“Just go back to sleep, I’ll be here when you wake up.”

“You better.” Dean mumbled before finally drifting off again.

Seth sighed and rested his head on Dean’s forehead. Feelings of so much love and fondness hitting him and almost taking his breath away. How the fuck did he get himself into this situation?

 


End file.
